


Experiences Grant Maturity

by ValaSidra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Injury, Kit Keith, Pack, dads of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Keith keeps running into Kolivan, Ulaz, and Thace at night. Then, one day, he is seriously injured on a mission. He doesn’t realise the extent of his injury and returns to his room. This leads to the discovery Keith is a kit and the offer of a family.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 322





	Experiences Grant Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been toying with the idea of doing a story where Keith is a kit to the galra ever since I read a story about them having packs and Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace were like dads to Keith. This is my pathetic attempt at it. Enjoy!

Keith walked around the base. He couldn’t sleep, but that was normal. The only problem was the fact the training decks were closed at this time of the night cycle. He didn’t know what he was expecting to find, but it definitely was not the blade’s fierce leader sneaking out of his own quarters. 

Kolivan stopped and looked at Keith, who just raised an eyebrow in surprise, “I can explain.”

Keith furrowed his brows in confusion, “Kolivan, there is no need for you to explain. After all, I am out here too.”

Kolivan nodded at Keith’s logic and continued on with whatever he had been doing, leaving Keith to wander back to his room. Keith had no idea what that was, but trying to figure it out had exhausted his mind to the point he could sleep. Keith’s nightly walks continued with no interruptions until he found Thace in the hall, looking like he was sneaking around too. Keith bit back a smile of amusement as the older blade seemed to not notice Keith’s presence at first.

When he did, however, it was with a whispered shout and hurried, “I can explain.”

Again, Keith was reassuring an older blade that it was fine. He was so confused. Apparently, it is unusual for galra to be outside of their quarters at night. He just shrugged it off and returned to his bare room. 

When it occurred, again, a few nights later, Keith found himself asking Ulaz, “Why do you guys keep on saying you can explain? You are just grabbing something that you need.”

Ulaz blinked at Keith, “I think it is mostly because we feel like we were sneaking around and having someone catch us made us feel like we need to.”

Keith gave him a small smile and continued on with his nightly walk, leaving Ulaz to stare after him. Ulaz returned to find Kolivan, Antok, and Thace waiting up for him in the nest. He gave them a knowing smile and sat down.

Once he was settled he looked at them, “Apparently, our pack has been sneaking off at night.”

Kolivan and Thace sputtered while Antok looked confused. Once Kolivan and Thace finally put together what they wanted to say, they asked simultaneously, “How do you know?”

Ulaz smiled, “I had an interesting conversation with Keith. He was confused by our saying that we can explain every time.”

Antok glanced between all of the members of his pack, “Am I the only one that is questioning why Keith is out so late on so many nights?”

Ulaz shrugged, “I questioned it at first, but I am sure his pack is alright with it.”

Everyone nodded in acceptance, no one even thinking that, just maybe, Keith didn’t know what a pack was.

~~~

Keith exited the ship on, surprisingly, steady legs. He had been injured on his last mission. It honestly was a really minor wound in Keith’s opinion, so he just returned to his quarters. That was a bad idea. Despite his treatment of the wound, he soon found himself passed out from blood loss. Ulaz was surprised to find that Keith did not come down for the mandatory medical check with his team and grew concerned.

He grabbed the last one on their way out, “Where is Keith?”

The male shrugged, “He said he was going to rest and then come here for his check up.”

Ulaz groaned in frustration and let the galra leave. He grabbed his tablet and sent a message to Kolivan. It was brief and merely stated, “Keith has not come down for his check. Please escort him here immediately.”

Kolivan’s reply was quick, “I will see if I can contact his pack and get them to. If I can not, I will get Antok to.”

Ulaz nodded his head at the tablet and got back to work. The young blade was going to be the death of him one of these days.

~~~  
Kolivan sat, glaring at his computer. He had Keith’s file open, but there was no pack listed. He also noted Keith’s age wasn’t on the file. He groaned. He was going to need to have a talk with the person responsible for getting this information. He glanced up as a blade walked past his door. He called out to them, and they stepped into his office.

Their expression was nervous from being in front of the man that could decide to remove him from missions, “How can I help you sir?”

Kolivan looked at his computer, the missing pack information, “Do you know who Keith’s pack is?”

The blade shook his head, “Sorry, sir, but I have no idea. Keith sits by himself at meals if he shows up.”

That made Kolivan pause. Did Keith not have a pack? Was he without a pack? He dismissed the blade and contacted Antok.

Antok was quick to inquire, “What do you need, Kolivan?”

Kolivan’s voice was heavy and serious, “I need you to grab Keith from his quarters. He skipped his check up and apparently he doesn’t have a pack.”

Antok’s quick breath told Kolivan that Antok would do it, “I’ll grab Thace. Meet in the Infirmary. I want to offer Keith a place in our pack.”

Antok gave confirmation of his task, and Kolivan headed out to find Thace.

~~~

Antok stalked to Keith’s room. He was mentally berating himself for dismissing his concerns so fast. He should have checked in on Keith. As he reached Keith’s room, the smell of blood increased, causing Antok to break into a run. He slammed his hand onto the sensor and the door slid open to the worst sight he could imagine. Blood coated the bed and Keith lay there, unconscious. Antok scooped him up and sprinted to the infirmary. Ulaz was waiting, and once he saw Keith, he set to work. Stopping the flow of blood from the wound and making sure he wasn’t going to die of blood loss. They didn’t have any blood that would work with him if he needed it. Kolivan and Thace entered the room, only to stop at the sight of Ulaz rushing to save Keith’s life. Kolivan made sure to make a mental note to reprimand his team for not bringing him to the infirmary once they got back. Once Ulaz was done, they sat and stared at Keith for a while.

Kolivan finally looked up, “Keith doesn’t have a pack. I want to offer him a place in ours.”

There were murmurs of agreement when Keith made a noise. Everyone in the room froze. It was the sound of a distressed kit.

Thace’s eyes were wide as he questioned, “Did Keith make the noise I thought he made?”

Kolivan nodded numbly. He had sent a kit through the trials. Keith was just a kit. He didn’t act like one though. He acted like a full fledged adult. He supposed Keith acted like that because of his life. Kolivan sighed in despair. 

Ulaz muttered something under his breath before he asked,”How old is Keith?”

Kolivan shrugged, “I don’t know. It isn’t in the file.”

Antok stood, “Well, the Paladins will know. I am going to get an answer. Please let me know when he wakes up if I am not back by then.”

He walked off, leaving the others to wait. When he reentered the room about a varga later, he was scowling even more, “He’s only eighteen. He is just a baby!”

This caused Keith to stir, “Wha- What’s going on?”

Ulaz leaned forward and scowled, “Well, kit, you got injured on your mission and decided not to come here. Antok found you almost dead in your room.”

Keith grimaced, “Sorry.”

Kolivan looked at the others and then got Keith’s attention, “Kit, we discovered you don’t have a pack, and we want to offer you a position in our pack.”

Keith blinked at them and furrowed his brows in confusion, “What’s a pack, and why do you keep calling me ‘kit’?”

Kolivan sighed, “A pack is a family unit for the galra though they do not need to just be related by blood. Antok, Ulaz, Thace, and I are not related by blood.”

Ulaz took over from there by saying, “The reason we keep calling you ‘kit’ is because, despite you being an adult for humans, you are the age of a child to galra.”

Thace smiled, “So, what do you say, kit? Do you want to join our pack?”

Keith nodded, the feeling of home flooding him, and he figured he couldn’t be happier.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just really wanted to do this at least once. Have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
